Xander and Clank
by Jake456
Summary: Xander didn't realize that this Halloween will be a really wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

Xander and Clank

Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer or Ratchet and Clank or any other shows

This story will contain m/m and het pairings

As Xander reflected on what happened on Halloween night he looked at his new companion who was on his back, the tiny robot was still there and active, apparently the spell couldn't destroy him or get rid of all these weapons he had. Earlier that evening he seen what he wanted to dress up as he walked in to the store, he saw a Lombax costume complete with plastic replicas of the weapons, but then he saw the price and his face dropped.

When Ethan came over and said, "That suit looks like it would be perfect for you."

Xander smiled and said, "It would, but I can't afford it."

Ethan smiled and said, "Well young man, if you agree to advertise for me I will let you have it for free."

Xander eagerly agreed to it,

As he went over to Buffy's place dressed like one of his favourite characters he saw Buffy dressed in her fancy dress and thought to himself _she shouldn't dress up for Angel._

But anyways Buffy saw Xander and screamed, "What are you?"

"Well Buffy I am Ratchet and this is my best friend Clank who lives on my back." Xander replied.

Buffy smiled at his choice in costume, _so much better then that soldier costume he was going to go as, _she thought, _he could do so much better then that cheap costume. He looked good; almost like that suit had been made for him. _

The night had gone as it should have, until Ethan cast that spell and Ratchet found himself in a small town on a world that was apparently under attack by a bunch of weird things, as he was blasting at the creatures with his Bomb Glove when he heard a scream and went to see a young red headed woman running through walls screaming for help. Ratchet called her to him and she tried to hug him and fell thru him.

Ratchet said, "Well that's certainly a helpful ability miss."

"Don't you recognize me?" the red head said.

"Miss I don't think I have even seen your species before." Ratchet said.

Willow started to babble about spells and some one called Buffy and they decided to look for this woman called Buffy.

Ratchet whispered to Clank, "What kind of name is Buffy?"

Clank said "Maybe she's a special breed of poodle that they taught to fight these creatures?"

As Buffy was running from the demons that she saw running on the smooth rock roads, _where was her father's estate?_ She thought. Willow lead Ratchet and Clank thorough the chaotic streets watching in shock and awe as Xander unleashed the best of Gadgetron weaponry on the demons that assaulted them constantly, she tried to get him to lighten up on the weapons as they were just children.

Ratchet looked at her and said, "Well ma'am they are attacking us, I would rather it them than us. But maybe your right, I will use one of the lighter weapons I have."

Willow smiled at that, _lighter that meant less powerful right? Less power would be of the good,_ she thought, as one of Ratchet's weapons destroyed principal Snyder's house. Hopefully he wasn't home at the time, she hoped to god that they could find Buffy quickly and she could hopefully rein Xander in. When they saw her, Willow's hopes were dashed into the ground; looks like what ever changed Xander also changed her into a prissy noblewoman.

As Buffy saw the walking Tiger and apparently a commoner come towards her she backed into a blonde man who grabbed her and whispered, "Hello slayer how's life?"

Ratchet saw Buffy try to get away from the man and screamed "Hey you retarded son of a Blarg, get back here."

Spike took a look at the whelp that his sire had offered to him a couple of weeks back holding a weapon to his face and smirked. "Sorry mate, guns don't work on vampires" Spike said.

To which Ratchet smiled "Well lucky for me this is the Cluckenator."

Spike screamed "The what!?" and then Spike the chicken looked at his new found feathers and decided it was time to run.

Willow screamed "What the hell was that?"

To which Ratchet replied "The Cluckenater, you said I couldn't simply blast them so I had to switch my strategies to my gadgets rather then my weapons."

Giles had heard the screams and went to investigate what was going on and he had discovered Ethan's shop on his own, so when he saw his old friend gloating over the chaos he had caused he punched Ethan out and studied Ethan's spell on his own then he smashed the statue of Janus. Ratchet's world went black, Xander had woken up in his home in the morning and went to check himself out in the mirror, _musta been a dream he thought everything was till there: his hair, feet, and his tail yep everything's there wait... _Xander's sleep fogged mind said _tail? I shouldn't have a tail?!_ Maybe it was part of the costume and he forgot to take it off so he decided to give it a good long tug

"YEOCWCH!!!" he screamed.

_Looks like its real_ he thought as he raced back to his room his tail wagging furiously. He opened his door and heard a small giggle

"Looks like your up." He looked down and saw the little robot look back up at him and backed off.

"What are you still doing here?" Xander asked.

Clank replied "Well, whatever caused me to come alive must have been permanent, cause I am still here as are your gadgets and weapons I might add."

Xander listened to Clank's explanation and decided it would have to do, for now, as he and Clank were looking at his weapons and gear he heard his parents say it was time for school. Xander gulped as he got ready for school.

_I'm going to have to leave town_, he thought as he looked at himself closely in the mirror he had a tail and he noticed that his hair had orange streaks in it if you looked closely enough, that is mostly it looked like he had dyed his hair that way and he could pass it up as a dye job, but the tail that was the problem. He couldn't hide it and it was to uncomfortable to wear pants over it, as he pondered the problem for a second he had a sudden thought as his Lombax brain came up with a idea. He grabbed one of his holo disguise and altered it so that it would hide the tail, as he activated it he saw his tail and new hair colour disappear and be replaced by his old face and body. He grabbed Clank and prepared for his day, as he walked to school he realized that his disguise system could turn him into any one he programmed into the mini computer.

Xander got into school and walked past Larry who didn't try to bully him like he usually did, in fact he noticed a lot of the students were avoiding him, he wondered why as he got into the library he saw Giles and the gang talking about him and what he turned into that night.

Buffy was listening to Willow's description with a look of amusement on her face, "You mean he blew up Snyder's house? God damn I wish I was there when that happened." She said.

Willow looked at her and said "Xander might still be dangerous."

Buffy shook her head she said "Xander is what he will always be a hero, even if he had become one the biggest villains."

She had no doubt that when the spell ended he would be nothing but a hero, he had a good heart and she would defend him as one. Xander smiled as he heard Buffy's kind words but he wondered what he could have done to scare Willow so much, he hoped he hadn't hurt her. As Xander heard Willow's words he got upset, did he do something bad? What had happened last night? He musta hurt someone for Willow saying those things to him, so he decided to run. Buffy had his back, but the hurt and betrayal that was coursing through his mind was too much as he raced home to grab his meagre savings and the stuff from his time as Ratchet, he decided to buy a bus ticket to what ever bus was leaving at the time.

Buffy had finally calmed Willow down even Giles said Xander's heart was too good for him to be anything but a protector of those who couldn't protect themselves. When Angel, who had stayed in the library with Giles for the night had smelt Xander and went to find him in the hopes he hadn't heard what Willow had said. But as he followed Xander's scent he noticed it had changed where once his scent filled his nose with the smell of youth and innocence now there was regret and sorrow and fear, Angel did not like this change and he went to tell Buffy and Willow that Xander had over heard what Willow had said. Willow and Buffy's faces fell as they heard Angel's news; they knew Willow and Xander were close and if Xander had heard their conversation he might jump to the wrong conclusion and do something drastic.

Giles said "Lets split up; we can cover more ground that way."

As they prepared to leave the school to look for Xander, Buffy was stopped by principal Snyder and was told that she couldn't leave school to slack off, Snyder was still pissed off about his house and he was taking it out on every one around him when he saw his favourite target about to leave school. Buffy pleaded with him to let her go.

Buffy said "I am just going to go look for one of my friends."

Snyder asked "Which one?"

Buffy replied "Xander."

He said "Let him disappear, he was just a slacker no one would miss him."

And that's when all the anger and sorrow over Xander hit her and Buffy Anne Summers looked at the principal who had made her life a living hell since he had come into power and kicked him square in the nuts.

As Snyder fell to his knees she smirked "How about that, you do have a pair of those." and then said "If Xander is hurt cause you slowed me down, I will tell my mother about what happened to Xander and I will tell you, she considers him family as I do you will then have to face both of us and I assure you my mom won't stop at kicking you in the nuts _**you misbegotten little troll!!**_"

Giles had heard Buffy's scream and hurried to see what had happened just to see Snyder on the ground whimpering in pain and he saw Buffy's face contort with rage and run out the door slamming it so hard that it literally shook the school.

When Cordelia Chase ran after Buffy and asked, "Hey what happened?"

Buffy, whose anger had faded into sadness, finally broke down and started to cry, she told Cordelia what happened. When Cordelia heard about what Snyder said she muttered under her breath that if Snyder thought what Buffy's mom would do to him was going to be horrible he had obviously never met Queen C when she was angry.

Joyce Summers was shopping for groceries when she saw Xander run by her picking up a couple of bags of chips she stopped him and asked what was going on?

Xander replied "Just picking up some snacks for tonight."

Joyce could tell he was lying to her and asked him what was going on?

"Nothing Mrs Summers." He said.

Joyce now knew he was lying and resolved to keep him with her until Buffy got home. Xander's eyes went wide with fear, Mama Joyce wasn't buying his story and was intent on keeping with her, he had to escape as soon as possible. Joyce was determined to keep him with her at any cost she thought, _maybe he would stay if she took him out to dinner yeah food could help then,_ _Buffy and I can fix whatever is wrong._ Joyce grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him with her as she went to pay for the groceries and some Twinkies for Xander too. As she let his hand go to pay for the groceries she saw him run out the door not even caring about the Twinkies, she then knew something was really wrong.

When Joyce got home she called Buffy's cell phone, when she got Buffy on the phone Buffy said, "Mom kinda busy at the moment could you call back."

Joyce said "Buffy, what's wrong with Xander?"

"What?" Buffy screamed, "Where was he?"

Joyce heard the panic and worry in her daughter's voice and asked what happened. Buffy gave an edited version of what happened and then told her what Snyder said to her.

"That bastard!!!" Joyce swore under her breath wondering how that little worm got to be a principal, "Well anyway Buffy, he was downtown buying chips and drinks for some trip he was planning" she said.

Buffy listened to what her mom had said and felt cold shivers go thru her she knew if Xander wanted to he could disappear forever, she and Cordelia ran to the Bus station with the Cordettes in tow to try to stop Xander from running away. As Buffy and Cordelia searched frantically through the depot they didn't notice the youngish looking man getting on the bus. Xander's holo guise had worked; he was out of Sunnydale by 2pm. Though his friends didn't stop searching for him until 1 week later when they realized he was no longer in Sunnydale

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all. Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac, Buffy and co are owned by Joss, and Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. Those lucky guys.

Chapter 2

As Xander and Clank looked at the small hotel room they had rented, Xander reflected on what he had done and his new life. He didn't want to go back to Sunnydale till he learned how to use his weapons properly then he might return to help them.

"Xander, you shouldn't have left like that, I saw them looking for you. They are worried about you and now we are here in this small hotel, where are we going anyways? Clank said.

"I don't know, okay, I mean this is the farthest I have ever been from Sunnyhell, so I don't know too much about this town, but what I do know thanks to my new knowledge I have great deal of skill with machines, maybe I can be a mechanic?" Xander said.

"Mechanic!!? Xander, the Lombaxes were some of the greatest engineers where I came from. I mean with the skills you have you could turn a toaster into a hyper dimensional gateway device, but I know you have enough common sense not to do that, right?" Clank said.

"What did you say Clank? I wasn't really listening; I heard the words hyper dimensional gateway device and decided to try to make it. What parts do I need?" Xander said.

"Well we are gonna need some of these parts but I don't think they have them in stock at the hardware store and I might add making a hyper dimensional gateway device is risky at best Xander, I mean why do you even want to build one?" Clank said.

"Well I wanna go to the universe where Gadgetron is and maybe with help I can get real training with these weapons." Xander replied.

"But why do you need this training? I mean you have the training already from Ratchet's memories."

"Well Clank Memories of training are nothing compared to real training." Xander said.

"But is there another reason why you want to go to Gadgetron?" Clank said.

"To return some of the more dangerous weapons, really." Xander said.

"But why?" Clank asked.

"Lets see: I have weapons that could turn the Enterprise into scrap metal in minutes and I really don't like this Suck cannon I mean, who makes a weapon called the Suck cannon?!"

Clank responded, "Well the Suck cannon has its uses, it has proven to be quite effective, I mean who would ever suspect a super vacuum cleaner?"

"You got me there Clank, these weapons may look kinda silly at times but that makes them even more powerful, cause the engineers at Gadgetron used technology that only the insane could consider making into a weapon: like the Rift inducer and other numerous weapons."

"But Xander, wormhole devices are dangerous I mean the dimensionater proved that." Clank said.

"Yeah well Tachyon was a moron Clank. I am not." Xander said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

That smugness worried Clank it was just like when Ratchet had an idea and usually those ideas worked, but when they didn't, well Clank just knew this one, if it didn't work, it would be a doozie.

As Xander and Clank were working on their new device things were going wrong in Sunnydale. Giles had taken up searching for the boy and Willow had cried herself to sleep cause her best friend had went missing, Angel and Buffy were torn about the others falling into depression and had tried their best to keep everyone minds off where Xander could have gone though, it didn't often work as they were worried too.

Where could he be? The Scoobies wondered it had been two months since he had disappeared and as Buffy was patrolling that night she felt something was different in the air, the demons and vampires felt it too. There was a charge in the air, something was coming or leaving, she saw a figure head into the library she followed it and gasped as she realized who it was.

"Xander!!! Your back, please come with me. Mom and Willow and Giles miss you." Buffy said with happiness in her voice.

"I am sorry Buffy, I can't go back with you yet, I have to do something first." Xander said.

"What do you have to do?" Buffy asked.

"I want to return these weapons to their original dimension and if I can I won't be dangerous to anyone here anymore and you guys will be safe from my weapons." Xander said happily.

"But why can't you just destroy the weapons?" Buffy asked.

"Because young lady, if he did that the weapons could create a chain reaction that would destroy the world." the tiny robot thing on his back said.

"Are responsible for him thinking he has to leave this universe?" Buffy asked her anger and worry rising in her voice.

"No," Clank said, "He walked into this decision on his own; I have been trying to talk him out of it. I am not even sure how he got the parts for the hyper dimension gateway device, they shouldn't even exist in this universe." said Clank.

Xander was oblivious to what they were talking about; he went on working on the coordinates for his device as if he was in a trance. Finally the device was activated, he would be going soon.

"Clank, I am almost done, we have to get ready," He said with satisfaction in his voice. "It's counting down; we have thirty seconds til the wormhole opens up."

"Xander, I beg you to reconsider, we don't have a way to get home if you do this. Please listen to me; I think you're being manipulated."

"No Clank, I am dangerous, I can't be here right now." he said in a monotone voice.

"Xander, listen to your little friend," Buffy said "this isn't you the Xander I know and love like a brother you wouldn't do this to me or Willow, we can help you with what ever is wrong with you."

As the device was about to activate the door to the library burst open with Angel and Whistler running in and screaming for Xander to stop and that he was being led astray.

"What's wrong Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Xander is being played by the powers that be," Angel said with malice in his voice, "they have hated him since he saved your life and defeated one of their prophecies. They were just waiting for a chance to do something like this to get rid of him."

"Its true slayer" Whistler said with the disgust in his voice evident, "they played your friend like a piano. I only became aware of the plan a couple of months ago when your boy left the hell mouth, I tried to stop them but they kinda fired me and made me human for my defiance, but I was able to reach his robot friend and we both tried to stop him from doing this."

"WHAT!!!" screamed Buffy, "Why did they do this, I thought they were the good guys?"

"They are. But now they are more concerned with making sure the balance stays because it affects their power. If the scales tip one side or the other and so they often remove threats to that balance. It's a disgusting way for them to do it, I know but I managed to get a message to the higher ups before my dismissal from the Power's services, so they will do something. I think."

The device had finally counted down and opened up the portal to a new universe, Xander's eyes had glazed over as he walked to the portal. Clank jumped onto his back and begged him to turn back.

"Slayer don't let him enter, If he does the powers fixed the machine so that the universe he was going to will be sealed behind them and nothing from that universe will be able to come back to this Universe." Whistler screamed.

Buffy reached out for Xander to pull him back but she was buffeted by the winds that the wormhole was blasting out and was pushed back. Before she could stop, him she saw him entering the wormhole ,as he entered the portal was collapsing she heard the little robot scream "Don't worry Miss Summers, I made sure that the machine wouldn't send him to the universe that the powers wanted him in, I assure you we will be back."

At that moment the powers looked very pleased with themselves.

Until they heard a booming voice, "**What have you done!!? Xander was a good man and now he has been exiled from all that he knew and loved because of your pettiness. Now you must pay the price for your behaviour, consider yourselves on probation until he gets back to this universe and he will get back, trust me.**"

Xander woke up on a desert, he saw two suns in the sky and nothing but sand around him. He felt Clank stir on his back.

"You're up Xander? That's good; we seem to be in another universe. Your little machine worked." The little robot said with sadness in his voice.

"Wait, back up, what machine was that?" Xander had asked.

Clank explained everything that had happened for the two months of Xander's memory loss.

Xander began to sob uncontrollably as he heard the story, unaware that his sobs were heard by something in the desert.

Shmi Skywalker-Lars was walking to one of the moisture vaporators and she heard sobbing. She followed the sounds to a young man with a droid model she had never seen before trying to console him, her heart went out to the young man. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, do you need help?" She asked with gentle concern in her voice.

Xander felt the touch and heard alien words; he looked into the concerned woman's eyes and whispered, "Mama Joyce?" Before he fainted away.

Clank was concerned when he saw the woman walk back to a nearby house that he didn't see before as it was hidden behind a dune that the wind had just blown away. She soon came out with a younger man and a girl who looked to be around Xanders age, the young man picked up Xander while the woman beckoned him to come with them. Clank wondered what new adventures awaited them in this new universe.

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters

AN: Just to let you know that this is going to be a very big AU of the Star Wars universe. Also wanted to alert you that the Star Wars series never existed in this Buffyverse.

Chapter 3

Shmi looked at the young man sleeping soundly in bed; he had been asleep for several days. She idly wondered what species he was, he looked human for the most part but his hair colour was odd: a beautiful dark brown with dark orange stripes running through it and that tail of his.

Owen and his father looked at the little droid that came with him; they couldn't tell exactly what it could do. It had stood next to its master's side all the time never leaving, only to get the boy's food from Shmi or Beru when she was there.

Clank wondered what language they were speaking, he had never heard it before, maybe if he could download some language translators into himself from that other robot they had. Binary was universal, hopefully and then he could help Xander with translation until he learned the local languages or built a translator for himself.

C-3PO was doing his work around the household when the new droid came to him and started to speak in binary to him, he introduced himself in binary to Clank as the new droid was called.

"My name is C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication and you are?"

"Well, my name is Clank and I was hoping to download some languages from you so I can help my friend when he finally gets well enough to walk around and he will need to know the local languages, so will that be alright with you C-3PO?"

"Well yes master Clank it would be alright, I would be glad to assist you in this matter. It will help you in this matter." C-3PO said. "How will we do this download?"

"Well, do you have an access port?" Clank asked, "If so, it's a simple matter then. I will just connect myself to your access port and begin to download the information I need."

"Let's do it then, I believe Mistress Shmi will want to know more about her new guest as soon as possible, she has taken a bit of a liking to him." C-3PO said

"That's good," said Clank, "but we should do the language transfer soon as I am sure my companion will be awakening soon."

Xander woke up a couple of hours later, he looked at the bare walls and wondered where he was, last thing he remembered was being in the library about to activate the hyper dimension gateway device, when Angel and some other guy tried to stop him from leaving and landing on a desert and Clank explaining to him that the powers that be tricked him into leaving and him passing out from the shock.

Shmi heard Xander wake up and move around, Clank had explained the story of how Xander had came to this galaxy. She felt so sorry for the poor boy, he needed someone to help him, she and Cliegg had decided to help him as best as they could. Also, from what Clank said, he wouldn't be able to speak basic for a while. She decided to help teach him how to speak and try to teach him more about the galaxy. She was preparing breakfast for the family when she saw him come down with a calm look on his face but his tail was betraying how agitated he was by wagging a mile a minute, 'it was kinda cute' she thought.

Clank heard Xander wake up and found him in the dining area sitting down and looking at the blue milk and small cakes in front of him with a look of 'what the fuck kinda cows did this milk come from?' on his face and he looked like he was going to refuse to touch it when Miss Skywalker sent him, what his friend termed, a mom look and then Xander took a long gulp of the drink and Clank laughed to himself, 'no one could refuse the mom look' he thought to himself.

Shmi looked over at Xander with satisfaction at the sight of him eating his breakfast completely, that look had never failed in making Anakin eat his food and it seems it worked on this young man from another galaxy, 'some things' she thought 'were universal.'

'God, did she take lessons from Joyce?' Xander thought as he took another drink of the blue stuff, not bad he thought finally tasting it and the small cakes were kinda like pancakes just a bit tasteless he thought needed maple syrup he thought.

Shmi watched Xander eat his food and chuckled to herself, some of Tatooine's food did need some getting use to, especially the Botha cakes and blue milk.

"Thank you," Xander said politely, "for the food and taking care of me." Not knowing if she would understand or not.

She smiled at meaning of the words, she didn't understand them but she could tell in what context they were meant as she pointed to herself and said "Shmi."

'Shmi,' Xander thought, 'was that her name or was she referring to herself as a woman?' he pointed to himself and said "Xander."

'Now we are getting somewhere,' she thought with glee, 'soon he would be speaking the language with perfection. He seems rather clever but now will let him rest and get to teaching him tomorrow he had, after all, just woken up.'

That night Xander and Clank spent a good deal of talking, especially how he ended up in this universe. He now realized that the powers that be fucked him over and he was stuck here until he found a way home.

"Well that won't be easy Xander," said Clank, "but when I found out how your device was sabotaged, I kinda did some changing and had us sent to this universe Xander. So we have a chance at getting home, but we should make the best of our situation until we find the parts to build a new device to get home. But now you have to learn the language called Basic by the people of this galaxy. It will be hard sir, but I believe you're up to the task."

6 months later

Xander was still living with the Lars household when Shmi got him a job with her old master, Watto; she had noticed Xander's aptitude with machines and knew Watto was going through some tough times, so she recommended Xander to help him out. She thought, 'he would pull Watto out of his depression since Anakin had left to become a Jedi.'

Xander found the Toydarian to be a good boss, he paid him well and though he tried to pay back Shmi and Cliegg back for their kindness, they wouldn't have it, and they wanted him to save his money. He and Clank found the life on Tatooine to be interesting, C-3PO was teaching him about the different languages of the galaxy and he didn't mind visiting the Catina for a drink or two with Watto, though Xander didn't know that Watto came along to make sure nothing bad happened to him, he had heard slavers talk about Xander's unique looks and thought they could get alot of money for the boy and that wasn't gonna happen to Xander. Watto thought he had made mistakes with both Anakin and Shmi and he would start to make up for those mistakes with Xander.

"Xander, I need you to make sure those droids are ready for the client," Watto said, "and before we close up for the night, I got a client who would like some of your modifications to his pod racer." 'Where did the boy get the ideas for these modifications?' Watto thought, 'some of these ideas were almost like they came from a lunatic, but hey they worked.'

"Hey Clank, I need the Omni wrench, could you get it outta the pack?" Xander called, "and Shmi also wants us to pick up some mushrooms from the Vaparators before we get home."

"Alright, though Xander I understand the race known as Tusken raiders have been active nearby lately, so we should be careful. Maybe we should bring a weapon with us." Clank said, "One of the less destructive ones I should think will be enough to spook them."

"I think I can take on some sand people if they try to make trouble," Xander said, "though, I would hate it if Shmi was caught out there by those guys. I don't think it would end well for her." Xander said thinking of what could happen to her.

As they headed back to the farm Xander caught sight of the Banthas and the sand people heading to the farm, he and Clank sped up in front of the raiding group and stopped dead in their tracks. Xander drew out his plasma whip and began to tear the sandpeople apart; the sand people were unprepared for the full power of Gagetron weapons being unleashed on them. They fell back; fearful of the insane outworlder with the incredible and odd weapons as the sandpeople backed away Xander unleashed a groovetron and made them dance.

"Was that last one really necessary Xander?" Clank said as the sandpeople were retreating.

"Well, I doubt they will be coming back here for awhile," Xander said with a bit of smugness in his voice, "they act brave against settlers and farmers, but against towns or people with real weapons they back off.

"Well, true as that is Xander, I doubt this galaxy has ever seen weapons like Gadgetron weapons before. I think it would be wise to be careful with your weapons, you got a lot of power now you gotta use it with care." Clank said

"Well, you might be right about being careful these things and I have been hearing rumours of war coming." Xander said.

"Yes, it's on the news networks actually about a bunch of systems talking about seceding from the galactic republic, quite a few people are sure that it's gonna be war, hopefully it doesn't come to that of course, but we should prepare I think." said Clank.

As Xander reached the farm he noticed a silver ship nearby and he saw three figures coming out of it. '

"I wonder what's going on." Xander said.

Xander got close and saw Shmi run up and hug one of the figures tightly.

Shmi was beside herself, she had a feeling today would be a good day and she was right. As she saw Xander and waved him over.

"Hey Xander, I want to introduce you to my son, he's come home." she almost yelled.

Anakin looked at guy in front of him and put his hand out, "Hi there, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and you are?"

"Hey there, my name is Xander Lavelle Harris, its good to meet you Anakin." Xander said as he shook Anakin's offered hand,

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 4

Xander looked at Anakin with his mother and smiled, he hadn't seen Shmi so happy since he came here, he had heard from Watto that Anakin had left to become one of these Jedi when he was around 9 years old, the Jedi knight that had taken him, Qui-Gon Jinn, had died shortly afterwards, when Shmi and Watto had heard about that she had sent a message to the temple to inquire about her sons fate and she hadn't heard back to which Watto had been angry about.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Anakin and his mom were talking.

"Mom, who is that man?" Anakin asked with curiosity, "I haven't seen his species before; I would have remembered meeting a race like his."

"Oh Ani, don't worry about him," she had went on to explain the story as Xander had explained to them, "he is a good man and has tried to pay us back many times," Shmi said with great affection in her voice for Xander.

She had seen how thin he was and realized he had been neglected, 'oh,' Shmi thought, 'I want to have words with Xander's parents.'

"Well mom, if he really is from another galaxy why don't you let me take him back to Coruscant, maybe the Jedi archives have some information that can be used to help him mom," Anakin said.

'I would like to get to know him better,' he thought, 'if mom likes him, he must be a good man and I just wanted him to come along so I can help him.'

Clank watched the dynamics between Xander and Anakin with amusement, 'they were cut from the same cloth,' he thought, 'both were stubborn as hell and I could swear I can detect pheromones rise when the two were in the same room, but as I have little knowledge about humans and whatever Xander had become, thanks to that damned spell, it might be the fact that they were becoming better friends but I can not make a judgement on what was happening between them.'

Anakin found Xander in the garage fixing the speeder that Cliegg had lent him so he could go to Mos Espa for work with Watto. He was working on the engine, his tail wagging anxiously as he was working on a stubborn engine problem.

"Hey, need some help Xander?" Anakin called, causing Xander to slam his head against the hood of the speeder

Anakin heard Xander say several of, what he assumed, were curse words as he rubbed his head.

Xander looked and saw Anakin looking at him with amused look.

"Nah, I got most of it finished," Xander said, "and I am gonna get a bell for you. Damn, I thought that only Deadboy could appear like that."

"Who's Deadboy?" asked Anakin, "are you two close?"

"**Hahahahahaha!!! **Me and Deadboy close? That's a good one. Nope, not close but he is dating one of my best friends so I tolerate him and I guess he tolerates me as well so it works out alright, for now," Xander said.

"Oh, that's good I guess," Anakin said.

"Yep, it is, so what are you doing here? I thought you would want to spend time with your mom?"

"Mom asked me to find you; she wants to talk to you. She wants us to be friends, I guess."

"Well, lead the way Anakin," Xander said.

Shmi looked at Xander and Anakin and said, "I am glad that you two are getting along."

"Yeah, your son is a pretty cool guy, though I am not so sure about these Jedi he's part of yet, but I would like to meet more of them," he said.

"Good," she said, "I was thinking that it would be a good idea for you to go and see more of our galaxy, you might find a way home and you might like meeting other races."

"Also Shmi, I got question: What is Anakin doing here? I thought Jedi didn't really like members of their order coming to visit family, something about them not allowing attachments?

"Well, you're correct about that Xander, but the force sent me a vision that my mother was in danger and I had to come to see if it was true, though I was ordered stay on Naboo with the senator but then she decided to come to Tatooine to see if my visions about my mother were true," he said, and I would welcome you coming back with us to Coruscant, you seem to like machines as much as I do."

Xander smiled at Anakin, "well, looks like we have alot in common and a world wide city seems interesting," he said. 'Though I have memories of the world that Metropolis was on and it would be nice to see more of their technology,' he thought, he had improved on the moisture vaporators and nearly caused, for what must have been for the first time on Tatooine, a flood, not that anyone seemed too angry about that, alot of people went to grab as much water as they could, he chuckled softly at the memories of the people grabbing great big buckets of water and a bunch of Jawas running around with barrels of water to their huge sandcrawlers.

Padme went to talk to the little droid, Clank.

"So," she asked, "can you tell me about Xander? He seems so interesting, I have never seen his species before; they look human, except for the hair color and his tail. I know Ani is already decided he's his new best friend but that could come from being around no one but Jedi, he needs some non-Jedi friends and Xander fits that description."

"Yes, Xander can make friends with almost anyone I find, but it's been difficult for him. You see Miss Padme, he is human but there was a spell done on a local holiday and he became what he dressed up as, there was some slight problems with the spell in Xander's case and he was permanently affected, that's why he has a tail and the hair color and the next the day he heard one of his friends talk about how scared she was, he thought he had done more damage then he did and felt extremely guilty. So he decided to run away, he was quite malleable to something in his home dimension called the Powers That Be, they took control of him and were going to basically exile him in another dimension using his own technology against him, I managed to fiddle with the device and we ended up here a couple months ago," Clank said.

"You expect me to believe that?" She said, "Well, it is rather hard to believe but I think I have seen and heard more odd things in my life, so what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Well madam, I believe we might join you and Anakin on your journeys, I believe that is what they are talking about with Shmi. She wanted Xander to explore the galaxy and maybe find a way home."

"Did you tell Shmi this story?" Padme asked Clank.

"Of course not madam, Shmi might have thought that I was crazy," Clank laughed, "but anyways, what are you doing here other then the fact about the visions that were driving Mister Skywalker here?" He asked.

"Well Clank, a couple of days ago I was attacked because I was going to vote on a very important motion in the galactic senate and, if it passes, it would lead us to war," she said, "it would force the CIS to declare war on the republic so I left one of my fellow senators to vote in my place, I hope he votes correctly, and I went into hiding on Naboo with Anakin to protect me, I didn't agree with it and Anakin and I have argued constantly," she said.

Meanwhile, Xander and Anakin were talking about life in general outside. Xander said, "I love the night here on Tatooine, I feel safe here." he said, "there's no demons, no vampires and nothing hunting for my blood or flesh or attempting to mate with me, usually a horrible combination of all three," he shuddered, "just sandpeople and wild animals."

Anakin wondered what kind of place did he come from, 'it sounded like it was Hell but I would help him as long as I am here' he thought,

"Tomorrow," he said, "you're going to come back with us to Naboo and then, hopefully, Corucant. You are going to love Naboo," he said, "its so much more beautiful then Tatooine."

Xander looked at Anakin and said, "Beauty is where you find it and Tatooine is a beautiful planet in its own way."

"I guess your right Xander," Anakin said

TBC

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapters

Chapter 5

As Xander was asleep in his little room Anakin and Padme were preparing the ship when they got a message, "this is Obi-Wan Kenobi calling Anakin Skywalker, ah, Ankain there you are. I need you to relay this message to the council, this is very important; the separatists have built a droid army here on Geonosis and I believe they are planning on attacking…" the message was broken off when they saw on the holo viewer that Obi-Wan was suddenly attacked by battle droids, they quickly related the information to Coruscant

On Coruscant Yoda heard the news of the droid army and grew worried, he looked at Anakin and said, "Skywalker, distressing news this is, protect senator Amidala you must, investigate we will."

Anakin almost screamed, "What about Obi-Wan? Are we going to just let him die there then?"

Mace Windu said, "You must abide by the ruling of the council and protect the senator and there shall be no more discussion on this matter."

Xander had woken up because he felt something was wrong, he could feel anger somewhere and it felt like Anakin, 'what could have gotten him so angry,' he thought. He rushed in and saw Anakin and Padme using the navigator computer to plot a course to Geonosis.

He looked and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Anakin looked at Xander, "sorry, your trip to Coruscant is going to have to be put on hold. Padme and I have to go to Geonosis because my master, Obi-Wan, has been captured and it would be too dangerous for you to come," he said.

Xander growled slightly, he had enough weapons to start world wars 4 through 7 and this guy was telling him it was dangerous, his tail went bushy at the fact that two people he had never met considered him weak.

He said, "Anakin, can I show you something before you leave?"

Anakin shrugged and nodded.

Padme was preparing the ship when she heard a huge explosion; she ran out and saw Anakin with a pale wide eyed look on his face.

He looked at Padme and said, in small voice, "Xander is coming with us Padme."

She looked at a massive crater that wasn't there before and realized by Xander's smug look that he had caused it.

Anakin couldn't believe the power of the weapons Xander had, it was incredible, if he could be convinced to part with some of the weapon designs to the republic they could get a huge advantage over enemies, he thought he got the feeling that Xander was mad cause he didn't get to go with them but Anakin had to try to explain to Xander that it wasn't anything against him, he just didn't want to see Xander hurt.

"Xander, I get the feeling you wanted to come along cause you wanted to help, I didn't want you to come along cause you might get hurt," Anakin said with sheepish look on his face, "but it was wrong of me to try to make the decision for you," he added.

Xander smiled and said, "well, where I lived, I was considered the weakest member of the group but they tried to make me feel useful and they were, and are, my best friends but I could notice what they were doing but they didn't come out and apologize to me like you did," he added, "but hey, it was just because you and they cared about me, so I can deal."

Anakin said, "Well they are lucky people for knowing you and I bet they are missing you right now," he said as they loaded the last crate on to the ship they prepared for the trip.

Padme thought on what the little droid had said, she would do her best to help Xander get use to this galaxy as she prepared a meal for them. she loved to talk to Clank again, the little droid was so intelligent and she wanted to know abit more about the non-weapon technology of Xander's; like the Nanotech, this made her excited because its medical applications were endless. She also had the opportunity check up on the weapons that belong to Xander and they filled her with fear; it was like someone had given some insane weapon designers a key to a manufacturing plant and let them go wild.

'What kind of universe did Clank come from?' she thought.

As they headed to Geonosis Anakin was meditating to attune himself with the force when he found himself in a place he didn't know, he looked around at a group people: he saw a young blond girl with a just-as-young red head. He realized they couldn't see him but he could see that they looked sad, especially an older man who just came in.

The man said, "Girls, I contacted some of the witches and sorcerers that I know and they say there is no way to bring Xander back home. He has to find his way back. Oh Buffy, Willow," he said with sadness in his voice, "I am so sorry."

As Anakin continued to watch he saw the red headed girl look directly at him and say, "who are you??!! Do you know where Xander is? If he is with you, you had better treat him right or I will find you and beat you to death with a shovel, now get out of here," she screamed and Anakin was pushed back into his own body. He decided to ask Xander about these two girls and the older man.

"Hey Xander, I just wanted to come and ask you if could you tell me more about your friends that are where you are from? Please, is one of them a red headed girl who hangs out with a young blond woman and an older man?" He judged by Xander's pale face that he guessed correctly.

Xander looked at Anakin and said, "How do you know about them?" He asked with a bit more steel in his voice, "I didn't give you any descriptions, did you use your force thingy to look into my mind?"

Anakin said, "No Xander, I wouldn't do that to you. I was meditating and I was in a weird place full of books and I heard them talk, I could understand what they were saying and they do miss you, but as the vision ended the red head looked at me and said that if I did anything to hurt you, she would beat me to death with a rusty shovel, and I believe it," he added.

Xander smiled, "that would be Willow, she gives the speech to anyone I date and I do the same to anyone she dates, not that there has been much of the dating going on for any of us, and a blond girl you say? That would be Buffy and the older man would be Giles. God, I miss them so much, I know several months have passed here but I would like to know how many months have passed there. I hope everyone is alright there."

Clank walked in and said, "Xander, I am sure that they are fine, they just miss you and I am certain we will get home soon but lets make the best of it here in this universe Xander."

Xander smiled, "yep," he said, "no use about crying over spilled milk," he said, "and hey," he looked at Anakin, "are we there yet?"

Anakin was about to answer when Padme called, "hey guys, we are here," she said as the ship landed.

Padme went to grab a blaster, she looked at the confused looks on the guy's faces and she smiled, "it's called 'aggressive' politics," she said with a smirk as they headed out.

R2-D2 followed after them along with C-3PO. Clank slid on to Xander's back and settled in for what he hoped would be a rescue mission without too many troubles

As they got into the base Clank got his first look at the battle droid army of the CIS and promptly whispered to Xander, "I have see better built Blargian robots than these machines, they are an insult to all robotic life forms everywhere. Please, smash them all into garbage and put the retardicons out of my misery. I like R2 and C-3PO but that is because they are well made but these look like a retarded monkey built them"

Xander snickered, "Well, I certainly brought enough weapons for the job, but I like those rolling guys, I am thinking of grabbing one of them and disassemble it to see what makes it roll like that," he smiled, "but hey, Clank drop off and find R2 and C-3PO, I got a feeling we are about to walk into a trap," at that the little droid dropped off and ran.

Xander, along with Anakin and Padme, had reached the command center when a whole lot of the retardicons surrounded them.

Xander looked at them, "Hi, do you guys know where the tourist information center is?" he asked sheepishly, when a man walked in, looked at them and said, "take them too the arena where the other one is."

They were stripped of their weapons.

Two hours later, while the droids were looking in shock at the pile of weapons that came from Xander, the three were put on some sort of creatures and were about to be led to their immanent deaths. Anakin was beside him and said, "Sorry Xander, for getting you into this mess. If you hadn't come with us you probably would have been safe," he said with regret in his voice,

Xander whispered, "Hey, no worries here Anakin, I think Clank will help us out and besides its been fun and I wouldn't change it for the world."

At Xander`s words Anakin gave into his feelings, he leaned in and kissed Xander.

Padme looked at the tender moment and said, "At times like this, I wish I had a camera."

AN: I told you guys that there was going to be some slash in this story so please don't kill me.

TBC

Please rate and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 6

Xander sat as they were being led away by the aliens into the large stadium. He had just been kissed for the first time, by a man. 'Where was the feelings of: oh god, I just got kissed by a man yucky vibes?' Instead he was feeling warm happy vibes though he was a bit creeped out that he had kissed a man he had only met a couple of days ago, maybe it was a spur of the moment thing brought about by their soon to happen deaths.

Anakin watched Xander, he had never kissed anyone except for Padme, they had only done that once and they had both felt it was wrong, they were like brother and sister, but Xander, he was different. He would have to talk about what happened, they had only really met a little while ago

Padme looked at both of them and realized that she would have to start smacking some sense into both of them to make them realize that they liked each other. After all, she negotiated for a living, how hard could two teenage men could be? To help them realize this attraction was defiantly mutual. That is if they lived of course.

Dooku looked at the large pile of weapons that they pulled off the young alien male; they were outlandish and were going to be shipped off to one of the research faculties and taken apart. He would know the alien's secrets, he should really have him on his side but the young man is a wild card, Master Sidous would not tolerate things he couldn't control. Ah well, the Sith master knew what was for the best.

Clank saw on a security screen that the robot battle droids had some how surrounded Xander and his friends, he saw on the screen that the weapons were being stored away in a crate ready to sent away to a research place. He couldn't let Gadgetron technology fall in the hands of these people, he barely trusted Xander with it. He had get to it first and hope that Xander and his friends could hold out until he and R2 could get to him. They had lost track of C-3PO, he gotten lost in the assembly line, Clank hoped he was alright.

Obi-Wan saw Anakin, Padme and an odd looking man with a tail being lead out to the stadium

He looked at Anakin, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Naboo."

Before Anakin could speak up Xander said, "Hey, he was trying to save your life so cut him some slack," he said with some steel in his voice.

"Well, its going well so far isn't it Anakin?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin said, "It's just a slight setback master we have everything under control."

Clank was riding on top of R2 when they got to the crates.

"Excellent," he said as he quickly put the weapons into his chest compartment.

Noticing R2's confused beep he said, "Even I am not sure how I fit all of these weapons in there, its one of the universe's little secrets and I am pretty sure it would drive us all completely wonky if we tried to figure it out," he said, "now let's get going."

R2 beeped as Clank jumped back on top of him and said, "I say, giddy up."

Anakin was looking at Xander being chained into place and felt guilty, he would still be on Tatooine and safe, he looked stressed; his tail was bushy and wagging furiously.

'God,' he thought, 'if they hurt Xander, I would find some way to get back at them," he looked closely and thought, 'Did his eyes just turn green?"

Xander was getting stressed out; there was a bunch of aliens staring at him, he did not like being stared at since he was changed on Halloween. He felt the hyena waking up and she was not a happy creature, she wanted to get out and attack these creatures who dared to try to chain them up

Obi-Wan noticed how Anakin was looking at the alien he had never seen and was worried; he would have to remind Anakin that attachments were forbidden by the order.

Count Dooku went to the microphone and said, "People of Geonosis, these people are spies and we must now deal with them harshly to show the Republic that we will not be intimidated by Jedi or whatever dirty trick the Republic does to stop us from declaring our independence!!!!" he screamed.

He looked at Xander and said, "Though I will wish to maintain better ties to this new race, he will be spared. If he begs for mercy and swears his loyalty to the CIS."

Xander looked up at Dooku's words as one of the droids lifted a microphone to Xander's mouth and said, "It would be good for you to beg"

"Well," he said, "Tell that **FUCKING** miserable fossil that he gets **NO** such pleasure from me and tell him to go back to the museum with the rest of the fucking fossils, I am sure his bitch of a mother wants him back!!!" Xander screamed.

Anakin and Padme looked shocked at his language and thanked the force that he counted them as friends,

Obi-Wan looked at the other two, "Would any of you care to help me understand what he just said to Dooku, it sounded rather rude."

Dooku looked down and sneered, "Insults are the refuge of the weak young man. I am offering you a way out, I suggest you take it."

Xander looked up again at the Sith lord and screamed, "You know what you can do with your 'way out you buck toothed, wrinkled old man **WHO** wishes he was 90 years old; you can **RAM** it where the sun don't shine or better yet, let me out of these chains and I will do it for you!!!!!"

"As tempting as that sounds you foul mouthed little man, I will have to pass up on your kind offer," Dooku said.

Clank had just made it to the stadium when he had heard Xander's defiant scream, "Ah," he said to R2, "Xander has decided to use his brilliant negotiating skills to defuse the situation."

R2 beeped at him.

"No, that isn't the worst thing I have ever heard coming from his mouth, he has said considerably worst. We had better get there before he really gets going and screws things up, he is at what I call level 1 and it gets worse and as for level 10, we never want to get to level ten. It's good that I have his weapons right now."

Xander's anger was starting to affect the beasts that the Geonosians had brought out to kill them they started to attack everything around them, including each other, the handlers couldn't keep them under control, his primal spirit resonated with the beasts and made them aggressive,

Obi-Wan saw how Anakin's new friend's anger was beginning to affect the creatures. Was he a force sensitive? He would have to check and see later with a Midi-chorian test. If so, he had little control over his talent, he would have to be monitored. He began to calm Xander down with the force, 'it's like trying to control a tidal wave but it is working' he thought.

Xander began to calm down but he was still angry, the hyena was angry, but he had to calm down he was scaring Anakin and Padme

As Dooku was watching the beasts attack each other and finally the prisoners he felt a presence in the force, "Ah" he said, "Master Windu; what do I owe this surprise?" He asked

"Count Dooku: on authority of the Republic and the Jedi Council, you are under arrest for treason against both the Republic and the Order," Mace Windu said.

"Ah, but as you can see," Dooku said, "I have the upper hand," he said as thousands of droids and Geonosians poured into the arena, more Jedi jumped in ready to fight. Xander felt powerless as the Jedi surrounded the small group in a protective circle ready to defend, as Anakin grabbed a lightsaber, Padme moved closer to Xander and she said, "don't worry Xander, we will get through this."

Xander said, "I'm not afraid, I am kinda pissed that I can't help," he said, "I don't like being unable to fight when people are fighting without me."

Oh she understood and said, "Xander, you don't need to prove yourself to me or Anakin, I can tell he cares a lot about you,"

When Clank, riding on R2's dome, came in and said, "Xander, next time keep your weapons with you, it's possible that they don't know what half of them were. So sir, I believe you want to help fight? May I recommend the Razor Claws, less chance of blowing all the Jedi up accidentally.

Xander slipped on the claws, they were actually his favourite weapons, as he turned them on they began to glow bright yellow. He yelled with joy the as he began to slice through the droids, the Jedi stopped and saw the young man just slice through gears and joints, flesh and blood like he was like a man possessed,

Anakin looked and thought, 'wow!! I wish I had THOSE weapons. By the Force, how does he move like that? The droids and even the Geonosians couldn't even defend themselves, but Xander moved like poetry, it was beautiful,' he thought,

Mace was fighting when he heard the shout of joy and saw the young man with the tail slice through the droids and Geonosians, 'hmmm,' he thought, 'the boy has some skill. If he was properly trained he would become even better of a fighter.'

Padme saw Xander fight like a beast; she looked at Clank and asked, "Do you have a weapon for me that I can use?"

Clank looked at her and then Xander and said, "I barely trust him with these weapons, can I trust you?"

She looked at him with puppy eyes and said, "You sure can."

Clank sighed, "very well," as he tossed her the Glove of Doom, it had been reprogrammed to recognize friendlies and hostiles so it would be the safest weapon for her to use,

Padme tossed one of the balls and saw 4 robots come out; they ran to a bunch of droids.

One of them jumped onto a droid's head screaming, "I love you!!!"

'Now THAT was disturbing,' she thought,

"I am sorry," Clank said, "Xander reprogrammed a lot of them to do that, it is very creepy but effective," he said.

The battle was getting more intense, Xander saw that reinforcements had arrived. A little green guy was leading a bunch of armoured troops

As he began to relax, Anakin rushed up to him and said, "Xander that was incredible. You fought like a man possessed, those droids didn't stand a chance and I only saw the explosive weapon you showed me."

Xander grinned and said, "I got weapons you haven't even considered, its just the claws are amongst my favourite."

As they saw the battle unfold, Xander saw, what he learned were clone troopers, fight against the droids. Xander looked at the troopers; they are good, very good, it's a bit creepy with them all being clones though.

The transport was following Dooku's swoop bike, Xander did not want to see the man get away. As they saw Padme's transport get shot down, Anakin and Xander shouted for them to go back, they were overruled by Obi-Wan who insisted that they continued after Dooku, Xander didn't agree with it but as he looked back he saw Padme get up.

Dooku looked back and saw a republic transport after him, he could sense the presence of that foul mouthed man that he saw at the battle when the man had basically lost control and tear apart through droids and Geonoisan alike without mercy, he had gone into a berserk rage. If he had caught him Dooku knew there was little chance of him surviving, he would inform Lord Sidious of him and together they will form a plan to deal with him. He had landed on the launch pad and was prepared to leave when Obi-Wan and his Padawan Skywalker attempted to stop him, he drew his lightsaber and they began to fight,

"You can't win against me," Dooku said, "I have the Dark Side on my side," and with that he blasted both of them against a wall with Force Lighting, he laughed, "now you see the power I now wield," he said as he continued to blast lighting into them.

Xander was walking to where he could hear the battle coming from; he had heard the word power and rushed in to fight the Sith Lord.

He looked at the Sith Lord and said, "Power? Only power I see," as he drew out his plasma whip, "Is a tired old man who is too pathetic to know that he is beaten. Your forces have but retreated, its time for you to give up," he said.

"No, I think not," said Dooku, as he began to use the force to attack Xander, he cracked the plasma whip and struck Dooku across the face, it wasn't enough to kill him but enough to scar him. Dooku suddenly went into a rage and struck the boy with a force grip around his throat.

Xander was struggling against the crushing feeling when he heard a voice say, "Down you put, will him now."

"Ah, Master Yoda, if that is what you wish," he said as he pushed Xander towards the old Jedi who stopped him and gently placed Xander on the ground when he saw Dooku make his escape.

Anakin got up and rushed towards Xander, he looked at Yoda, "Master will he be alright? He took a lot of punishment."

"Fear not for your friend, alive he will be," Yoda said, "Strong heart he has, right now help he needs, pick him up you will."

As they prepared to pull out from Geonosis, Mace Windu looked down at Yoda. Is that boy force sensitive? I felt something from him and I am not sure if it was the force or something else."

"Puzzle he is," Yoda said, "Puzzle that we must solve, safe he must be kept, after him the Sith will be, right now the clone wars have begun."

Xander was still in the Bacta tank, healing from his injuries. Clank was watching him, sighing, 'this was going well' he thought, 'now that there was a war, Xander would be a target,' when he heard Anakin and Padme come in.

"I am going to wait right here until he comes out of that tank," Anakin said, "Xander risked his life to save me and Obi-Wan."

Padme said, "Well that's not the only reason, just don't lie to yourself Ani okay and I will be waiting with you," she said as she picked up Clank and held the little robot close to her.

Anakin looked at Xander in the Bacta tank and said, "Wake up please Xander, there are wonders in this galaxy I want to show you."

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Sidious saw his apprentice come down. He saw that Dooku had a shiny new scar; he noted Dooku bowed to his master.

"It was as you predicted, except for the boy," he said, "he is a wild card and must killed if you want my advice."

"Ah my old friend, I have other plans for the boy. He has weapons and a temper and I see it will be easy enough for me to gain his friendship and turn him against the Jedi and the Republic, then he will be before on bended knee swearing his allegiance to the Sith," he cackled.

Anakin had potential but this boy would be his too he thought, as both of them would be serving him soon.

TBC

Please rate and review

Poll question: Should the power the JedI are sensing from Xander be the Force, The Primal Hyena, or something else?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 7

Xander was floating in the bacta tank when he was beginning to stir, his tail was twitching. Anakin who had stayed by his side had noticed the movement, he called one of the medical droids over, and the droid began to check to check the diagnostic screens as its hands worked the controls of the tank

"Your friend will be fine master Skywalker, he must be taken out of the tank and put upon a biobed and then you can talk to him."

Meanwhile; the council was talking about Xander, they were worried about his weapons and his use of the force.

Obi-Wan spoke up, "I believe the boy is dangerous and Anakin is already quite attached to him and that worries me that he may be able to influence Anakin towards the dark side."

Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan's words and said, "dangerous the boy is not, simply untrained. He needs guidance that provide, I will."

Mace Windu said, "Master Yoda is right, it is our duty to aid him. He lost himself into the battle and if he is to battle in this war he must have proper training."

"Ah, plan to use him as weapon you do?" Yoda asked, "This fight is not his, best to ask him for aid, it proper, it would be."

Another master spoke up and said, "Maybe we should test him for force sensitivity, its only proper as he is the first of his race we have met."

"Ah, a new race he is not, human he is, sense a touch of chaos about him have I, and some sort of shadow that looks bound inside of him," Yoda said.

"Irregardless," Obi-Wan said, "I don't want him near Anakin until my padawan gets over his attachment to him. Anakin has refused to leave his side even for training."

"Talk to your padawan, I will," Yoda said, "finally get to talk to this young man I will see," as the ancient master walked towards the exit.

In the medical wing of the temple Xander was still asleep when master Yoda walked in and saw Anakin grasping Xander's hand.

"Afraid for your friend are you padawan Skywalker?" He asked.

Anakin let go of Xander's hand and said, No master Yoda, just worried. He did so much to help us on Geonosis only to get hurt severely by Dooku."

Yoda smiled and said, "See through your lie I do, bond there is between you. Strong bond guidance I have come to give you and him."

"Do you know what the council will do with him?" Anakin asked

"Ah, council divided is, half want to use him as a weapon, other wish to isolate," Yoda said sadly

"Which side are you on master Yoda?"

"Neither. Guidance he needs and friends right now, not people making decisions for him and friend and teacher I will be."

Anakin smiled at the master's words, "and what does Obi-Wan think of Xander?" hoping that his master would be with Yoda on how to treat Xander

"Ah, Obi-Wan wishes you to stay away from him," Yoda said, "fears lead you to the dark side he will, but I think not."

"Of course Obi-Wan says that, he's been like that ever since I can remember," Anakin snarled, "it's not fair."

"Fair, life is never," Yoda said, "but I believe you meeting was no accident, will of the force it was. Need each other you will in the dark times coming, Sith will want him to be theirs, make him into a weapon of darkness, much damage he could do. Prevent him from falling to evil you and I must."

"Will he fall to evil?" Anakin asked, "Is there a danger of that?"

"Always in motion the future is, nothing is ever fated to be, we shape our fates ourselves," Yoda said.

Xander moaned, as he got up he saw Anakin talking a little green guy.

He looked up at up and said, "I'm hungry."

Anakin stood up and said, "You're awake? Force, I was so afraid when you got blasted by the electricity and collapsed like that. Oh," he said, "this is master Yoda," pointing to the small green creature.

"Uhh, hi Yoda, and how are you today?"

"Fine I am, glad I am to see you conscious again. Sorry I am that I could not get to stop Dooku before he hurt you like that," Yoda said with sorrow in his voice

"It's okay," Xander said, "I got some good licks in too and hopefully that Dooku will remember what happens when you mess with Xander Harris."

"Ah, impossible for him it will be to forget your encounter he has, been scared he be, careful you must be Count Dooku will be looking for revenge against you," Yoda said.

Xander grinned, 'I hated that pompous old man and at least I got some hits in before I went down,' he thought.

"So, what's going to happen to me now?" Xander asked, "I am guessing there's been a lot of discussion about what to do with me?"

Yoda sighed and told him what happened while he was out and Xander was angry; this council was trying to decide his fate? Both Yoda and Anakin could feel the anger rolling off Xander

'He had a right,' they thought, half of the council wanted him to be a weapon while the other half wanted him isolated or exiled.

"Control your emotions you must young one, anger will only lead you to the dark side and into the grasp of the Sith lords," Yoda said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Look, right now we must be calm. We don't need to give the council any more reason to fear you," Anakin said bitterly.

"Why would they fear me?" Xander asked with an innocent tone.

Anakin smiled, "Maybe, because you have weapons that are extremely powerful and the fact is that when you fight, it is like a beast unleashed. You need control and I must now ask; why did your eyes turn green when you got angry? I have never seen that before, Obi-Wan told me your anger was like some primal beast."

Xander gulped and said, "It might be because I was possessed by a primal spirit when I was still in my world and when they attempted to exorcise it, it didn't leave, instead they bound her inside of me. I can still feel her inside of my mind screaming to get out and I have done my best to keep her chained up but it is so hard sometimes," he said.

Yoda said, "Then first convince her we must that merging best not for you. I will take you inside of your mind and talk to her yourself, then only when your mind is at peace will you begin your true steps into a much larger world."

"Uhh, okay if you think that is for the best mister Yoda," Xander said nervously, uneasy about the idea of facing down the hyena by himself.

"Afraid are you young one?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I am not sure I can face her by myself."

Yoda laughed softly, "Never alone are you, I am with you as is Anakin and your friends. we are connected through the force and the force will bypass even the walls of a universe," he said, "they will lend you their strength and we are not only going be facing your spirit, a taint I have sent in you, the taint banished will be and you shall have new strength."

Xander looked at Yoda and said, "When could we do this thing because I can't stand it anymore."

"Soon as possible we must, do it then," Yoda said, "follow me now you if you will."

As Xander was helped up by Anakin they followed Yoda to a meditation chamber.

Yoda sat down and began to meditate with Xander.

"Open your mind to the force you must," he said, "feel the life energy in the planet, it is everywhere. It is a web of light around you and each strand is a single life that will guide you into your mind, it is a warmth you feel to your very soul."

Xander did his best to feel the life, as he began to relax he felt the life around him forming a web. He could sense everyone around him and he saw his mind open up, he fell upon a vast savannah his eyes looked at his surroundings, he heard a cackling laugh and he saw the hyena look at him.

"Well pup, we meet again," she said as she walked up to him and said, "forget what the green guy says, without me you would have been dead already and now I give you strength and without me the slayer would have kicked you out of her group months ago."

"Lie to him you will not," they heard Yoda say, "You have given him nothing that not was already there."

"Xander, we are here for you. If you call us we can help you together," Xander heard Anakin say.

"Very well," he said, "I need your guys, help please Buffy, Willow, Giles, please help me.

Meanwhile across universes Buffy was training with Giles. Buffy looked up and felt Xander call her for help.

She said, "I will help you Xander!!" as she fell to the ground giving her friend as much power as she could

Willow was in her room and she heard his cry, she fell to the ground and gave him her power.

Giles was staring at his slayer, wondering at why she screamed Xander's name. When he felt the boy he considered his son ask for help, he looked up and offered his power, "Take as much as you need my boy."

Shmi was back on Tatoonine when she heard the call and offered her strength

And finally, Cordelia was at home when she heard the call that all the others heard.

She said, "You dweeb, of course you need my help. So take it already."

Xander felt his friend's courage and strength flow into him, he looked at the primal spirit and they said as one, "You do not have anymore power over us!!"

She backed up and growled, "Yes I do boy, you won't have my strength when I am gone so how will you survive against the Sith? Hmmm?" it asked, "I can give you the power you need."

He replied, "Now I know why you want us to merge; the hellmouth taint that is with me has corrupted you from the pure animal spirit you were into this twisted parody of what you are now and I am going to be asking you to LEAVE, I don't need you."

She purred softly as she walked towards him, again, "Yes. You. Do Xander, this dimension is dangerous, how could you manage without me?"

"That's why he has **ME** you demonic hyena bitch," they both heard a voice and saw a Lombax looking at them both and said, "What? I was in here as well you guys."

As Ratchet merged into Xander he said, "Now I want you out of my head and my soul, you aren't welcome here anymore!!"

"If you won't merge willingly then I will merge by force!!!!" she screamed as she rushed towards Xander.

Just then Xander brought out the razor claws said, "Bring it on you bitch, I've got shit you haven't even realized," as he rushed at the hyena.

He sliced at the hyena and she attempted to bite back, they traded blows and after what seemed like hours the hyena was banished out of his mind.

He whispered, "Thank you my friends," as their energy left him.

He woke up and saw Anakin and Yoda look at him and smiled, he said, "I feel stronger and better, what happened?"

"Purified you have been, of the taint that I sensed in you and gifts your friends have left for you it seems," Yoda said.

"What do you mean? Mister Yoda I feel even stronger then I did when the hyena was inside of me," Xander said, "and I also feel clean."

"No longer is your strength being drained to use to keep taint contained and bound in you and clean you are, before shadow there was now only light."

"Oh," Xander said, "I really don't want to leech their strength away, they might need it."

"Not leech more of sharing their strength and they share yours now."

"Master Yoda I have a question," Anakin said, "where did this taint go if Xander banished from himself?"

"Not banish it he did, destroy the taint he did," Yoda said proudly, "Bond was what he used on Geonosis but tainted it was by the dark side."

Anakin looked at Xander with even more respect then he had already.

Meanwhile in Xander's original universe, the Scooby gang came to talk to each other and they knew Xander was fine.

They could sense it.

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
